The Glee Pregnancy Pact
by MaciGracie
Summary: This is my new story, Quinn gets pregnant and the glee girls have a wild idea. Hope you like it, please R&R. 5 comments and i will keep adding chapters Pairings Quick, Finchel, Tike, Bartie, Samtana (sam & santana)
1. Where it all beings

Chapter 1: _Where it all beings_

_Puck knocked on the door and I ran as quickly as I could down to the landing before briefly stopping to make sure I still looked ok. I pulled my hair back into a side braid really quickly before opening the door for a very impatient. _

"_How nice of you to finally answer your door Fabray" he said teasingly, he shut the door behind him and walked with me to the kitchen. "Hay what's wrong you didn't make a snide comment?" Puck ask he was caring but his personality always got the best of that._

"_Oh it's nothing just something Coach said to me" I say shrugging I knew Coach Sylvester always said mean things but this one really hit hard_

"_Q you should know better than to listen that half crazed old bat" Puck whispered trying to make me feel better, but to tell the truth it wasn't working. "Fine then come with me I'll show you how amazing you are" Puck said standing up off the couch, grabbing my hand and starting off towards the stairs…_

I remembered while sitting on the toilet peeing into a cup, how could that have come to this? Pretty easily I guess.

"Q hurry up, how long does it take to pee in a cup" Puck asked getting frustrated from outside the bathroom

"Shut up I can't pee while you're talking its weird!" I complained, and flushed the toilet, as soon as Puck heard the toilet flush he was back in the bathroom. "DUDE I might have not put my pants back on!" I screech, Puck rolled his eyes

"Nothing I haven't seen before Princess" he said leaning against the door. "Jesus your piss is yellow" Puck added, I glared at him

"Sorry I don't have prefect pee!" I almost yell, he was frustrating me

"But your perfect" he added and I slightly smiled

"Trying to get out of the hole your digging yourself ay?" I ask fully smiling now

"Of course I don't want to be in the dog house when I have you around princess" Puck added, I roll my eyes he so dam cheesy.

"Okay now we just wait 3 minutes" I say setting the timer on my phone.

"So what happens if you are…" I cut him off before he could finish with a glare

"We'll talk about it if the situation arises, and I refuse the idea of abortion" I say not looking at him just as scared as he was, we cant take care of a baby, were only children ourselves!

"Quinn I know your scared but we can do this, raise it" he said pointing to my stomach

"I know I've never doubted your ability to be a good dad, I've seen you with your sister, I doubt mine" I say, blushing hard

"Any kid would be lucky to have you as it's mother your amazing Q" Puck said pulling me into a tight hug "I love you" he added

"I love you too" I say back kissing him, and then the timer went off.

And there it was two dark pink lines , definitely pregnant.

* * *

Hi this is my new story tell me if you like it  
Please R&R and if any suggestions please =D  
Maci


	2. Quinn's Pregnant!

Chapter 2: _Quinn's pregnant!_

I was terrified to say the least, how was I going to tell my friends? I was meant to be the goody two shoes.

I walked into the choir room and stood nervously in front of the girls. I had text them to meet me in there

"Quinn what's up?" Santana my best friend asks, I swallow the lump that began forming in my throat

"I'm pregnant" I say hardly over a whisper, the group of girls fall silent, wondering if they heard right

"WHAT?" Rachel screeches

"IthinkImpregnant" I say really quickly

"But Quinn…" Santana starts but quickly shuts herself up

"I know I made a mistake but I really need you guys to support me right now" I say now fully crying, San and Britt were the first ones up and hugging me I'm not too sure about the rest though.

Puck

I didn't even understand the point of telling the guys that Quinn was pregnant it wasn't there business. But anyway Quinn wanted me too so I guess I had to.

"What did you want to tell us?" Finn asked sitting in the guys locker room

"Quinn's pregnant" I say sitting down next to them, they were all shocked, not surprised "she wanted me to tell you guys while she told the girls" I add leaning back against the lockers

"Dude aren't you upset or something?" Artie asked rolling almost around in circles

"Nah dude kind of excited, I always wanted a kid" I said honestly

"Good for you" Sam said from over in his spot on the other benches, Mike nodded along with him.

"If your happy were happy" Finn added "GROUP HUG" Finn screamed and all the guys crashed each other, in there version of a friendly hug.

* * *

Hi guys please review they really help with writing, and i was woundering if anyone knew how to make those blended photos, and could they make me one if you can inbox me and i'll ask fully there. Please and Thank you, it would mean so much to me.  
Love Maci


	3. The Idea

**Hi i totally forgot to do a disclaimer in the first one sorry  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the charaters used i found this idea on tumblr and thought "EKK i could so write that!" **

* * *

Chapter 3: _The idea_

Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Tina all sat in the bathroom, it had been three days since Quinn told hem her news, and they were all starting to come to terms with their best friend having a bun in the oven. Rachel took the news hardest of everyone but no one could figure out why, Quinn and Rachel had never been close, and even pregnant Quinn still tried to avoid Rachel to the best of her ability. Nothing had changed between them but Rachel felt as though it had.

"Ok Man Hands you have been like depressed or some shit since Quinn told us she was knocked up, what's wrong with you or did you secretly want Puckerman or something?" Santana asked getting extremely annoyed with the little brunette

"Of course I'm not in love with Noah, I have Finn" Rachel stated

"So what is it?" Britt asked becoming interesting in the conversation between her best friend and the little Jewish girl, Tina also stopped scrapping her nails and looked over the conversation

"I always thought I would be the first" Rachel said going quiet at the end scarred of what people might think

"First to what stubbles?" Santana asked nothing low or quietly pitched about it, they had all skipped 4th period

"I thought I would be the first to get pregnant, and it would bring everyone in the glee club closer together, and Finn and I, and then a duets would be even more amazing, and we would have a beautiful little baby, and Finn and I would get married and live happily ever after" Rachel said finally letting her tears fall.

"Are you serious right now, you want to have a baby?" Britt asked, a little confused

"I want a baby" Tina admitted, speaking for the first time since entering the bathroom, everyone looked at her

"I want a baby" Rachel added "but seriously who doesn't?" Rachel asked

"I want a baby" Britt added slightly embarrassed by saying this "do you want one Sanny?" Britt asked hugging her shoulder and looking up at her, in a way that made Santana's stone cold heart melt

"Yeah I guess I have always wanted one" San finally admits looking straight into Britt's eyes.

"I have an idea" Britt said jumping up and down clapping her hands together

"What?" Rachel asked totally confused by the scene the other two girls had just witnessed

"We should get pregnant, and have our babies all around the same age as Quinn's, and then they can all be best friends like we are" Britt suggest, Santana smiles at her

"I'm totally in Quinn's needs someone to go through it all with her, and who better then us" San says smiling and squeezing Britt's hand

"I'm in too" Tina says getting up off the floor and joining the girls standing, Rachel was simply beaming

"Count me in too" Rachel says putting her hand in the middle of the three other girls standing in a small circle, they all put their hands in on top of Rachel's

"OMG we should call it the Pregnancy Pact" San says smiling "because we make a pact to all get pregnant" she adds, because from the look on Rachel's face she could tell she didn't understand.

"Totally" the others say at the same time all cannot simply wait until they find out there pregnant.

And that was that, that was the beginning of the pregnancy pact, The GLEE Pregnancy Pact.

* * *

Please R&R it wouuld mean so much to an out of state, NEW ZEALANDER who just died their hair (Hehe me)  
Thanks sooooooooo much for reading  
Maci


	4. Convincing Quinn

Hi guys I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, and state, that this story is not being at all serious I HAD to change the characters a little bit as to not make it too long, but later on it will be told why things happened the way they did, and if you don't like it don't read it, the person I wrote it for loves it, so do whatever makes u happy but don't go around bitching about other people's stories

Thanxs

Chapter 4: _Convincing Quinn_

"Quinn" Rachel says softly, walking into the choir room where Quinn was sitting all alone, Quinn looked up slowly, noticing the nerves obvious in Rachel's voice.

'I should have done the talk' Santana curses to her self

"What's up?" Quinn askes, slightly frightened of what they would tell her, she didn't like Rachel when she was nervous it usually meant something bad had happened.

"Us girls came with an idea yesterday" Rachel started, but before she could finish, Santana butted in

"We are all going to get pregnant" Santana says

"So all our kids can be around the same age growing up and you have someone to talk to about being pregnant and stuff" Rachel finishes off for Santana, returning the lovely favour Santana had done for her.

Quinn was shocked, that was the only way to describe it "NO!" Quinn said sharply "you guys can't, what would happen if your parents found out, mine are already going to kill me, what about your dad's Rach, they won't be happy" Quinn practically yelled

"Too late" Santana whispered tears pouring down her checks "I'm pregnant" she whispered

_Santana was sitting on the couch opposite Sam, she was nervous, she really didn't want to use Sam like this she really did like him, but she wasn't in love with him (and it would make Brittany hug her more). _

"_San, do you ever think about the future?" Sam asked, San shrugged_

"_Are we ever going to have a proper conversation about the future?" he asked slightly annoyed_

"_Have you ever wanted children?" she asked _

"_Yeah of course, but not for like ages" Sam answered, and then Santana attacked him, lips locked and standing up the two slowly found their way up to Sam's bedroom._

"San" Quinn said again, kneeling down in front of her, she was sitting on the flour tears still pouring down her checks

"I'm pregnant, and it was on purpose Sam knows, and he still hasn't talked to me, its been almost 2 weeks" Santana says all at once while her friends fuse over her

"I can't believe it Sanny congratulations" Quinn said smiling and helping her best friend up "And fine I agree, but its to support San and me" Quinn said and all the girls smiled so wide, Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "You guys are so crazy and anyone would be lucky to have anyone of you as a Mum"

"YAY" Brittany cheered and everyone came in for a group hug.


	5. Just a little side note

HI guys just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have left positive comments, they really mean a lot to me. And to every one else, you have an opinion, that's awesome, but I'm righting this story how I want to write it, and if your not happy with that, then simply don't read it, this is my story and your "hating" comments do nothing more then make me want to write more just to piss anyone who doesn't like it off.

Also sorry I haven't written in a while I'm not going to hand out excuses because the only one I have is I have been super busy. Thank you for stick by me and this story and I will try to update again as soon as possible.

Love Maci


	6. Tina, Rachel & Britt's Stories

Chapter 5: _Tina's, Rachel's & Britt's Story_

_Tina and Mike were practicing the new chorography that Mr Schue had been showing them in Glee, Mike spun Tina around in a circle around himself before letting her body fall back over his left arm. Ina panted after the hard work out of about an hour they just had. But she was excited she had waited her life for the feeling of being a parent all she needed was the right person and here he was standing right in front of her._

_Mike smiled down at Tina as he pulled her body back up close to his, before wrapping both his arms around her waist and lowering his head to kiss her._

_Tina couldn't believe it this would be it her first time…_

* * *

_Rachel was lying against Finn on his Mum's couch, watching some God awful sport channel, Rachel took this as experience though, NEVER leave a man in control of the remote. _

_Finn couldn't help it his arm was falling asleep and he hated that feeling, so he push Rachel gentle off it so he could move, sighing in relief, he let Rachel lie back down on him, only Rachel now wasn't comfortable._

"_Sorry" Finn whispered after he realised she was giving him a death glare, Rachel smirked slightly after getting her apology. Rachel lent up and kissed Finn, he then lied down on top of her and the thing she had been saving for her husband on her wedding night was gone._

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?" Brittney asked the boy who was lying underneath her, Artie nodded with a slight smirk on his face._

_He had always wanted Britt to be his first, well he really had loved her since the moment their eyes meant in the hallway 2 years ago, when Quinn Fabray gave him the dirtiest look known to man, the same look mirrored on Santana's face while Britt happily smiled at him say a simple "hi". Artie was ready this_

_need to be gone, he wanted to have something in common with all the other guys in glee, he needed. (or so he thought)._

* * *

Sorry this is so short and long waited for but i thought you guys deserved to have something for the new year and im so sorry its not long and been so long since i updated but anyways love you all Maci


End file.
